


High Warlock of Brooklyn

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' war of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble shortly after Malec kiss happened and everyone was in uproar (still am!) and I decided to finally post it here too. You can find it on tumblr as well :)

When he had left his loft, he didn't have a plan but yet again, he never did, so he was not that concerned. Most brilliant ideas come up when one isn't killing the brain with all the possibilities and what ifs. Just like magic – you had to let it come to you, to flow through you and then have it one with your will, your being. However, now, it wasn't a magical matter and it didn't come that easily to him, so when he found himself striding inside a church filled with Shadowhunters, Magnus' steps faltered just a moment before he looked straight at the source of his decision to come here and... what? He didn't know and for the first time, no brilliant ideas came over him, no witty remarks or funny comments to deflect what might be commemorated as the greatest failure of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Yet watching Alec, standing tall and proud, holding his gaze regardless of the people around them – this made him hope, his heart starting to beat a bit faster now, anticipation and fear squeezing it tight. And those emotions soared when Alec turned to Lydia and Magnus could see his hope slowly withering, wondering what did this blue-eyed Shadowhunter was going to do – break his heart or...?

For a moment, Magnus felt like smiling; of course his heart will be broken whether Alec decided to get married or not, after all, love without pain is no love at all. He of all people should know that. But the moment of smiling went out of him when Alec turned again towards him and this time he took two steps hesitantly. The warlock's eyes widened just slightly, his heart starting again its dancing, feeling his own breath hitch in the back of the throat. He could feel everyone's stares on them, could practically hear their questions, but his eyes... his eyes never left Alec – his Alexander who seemed on the verge to take the biggest leap of his life or to plunge into the deepest fall. The Shadowhunter began walking towards him, dismissing his mother's interference swiftly and making Magnus feel like a girl at her first confession in front of the prince she had always dreamed of.

Eyes locked on Alec, on his wide and determined strides towards him, Magnus felt a slight surprise and a twinge of disappointment when he was caught by his burgundy lapels, but all vanished into shock and pleasure when he felt Alec's lips crushing against his in a possessive and yearning kiss. Surely no girl going to confess to her prince had had this treatment before, the thought passed briefly through Magnus' mind before it blanked out in front of Alec's now shy and soft kiss. They parted just for a moment, gazed up at one another, finally seeing all the answers in Alec's wonderful eyes, making his heart sing of joy before he was kissed again like he hadn't been before. Maybe he had known or had suspected, but this was Alec's first kiss, Magnus realized as he sensed so much innocence and softness in just the curious and needy way of the other man's lips and why not...hands. His lapels haven't ever been this tightly held onto, not even on his wildest moments.

Magnus' lips curved as they parted, his gaze immediately boring into Alec's blue eyes which seemed to mirror what he was hiding in the deepest parts of his heart. He wanted to ease the fear he noticed flickering in his troubled gaze, but even for him, there was a time and a place for everything. Now what Alec needed was to reassert his feelings, his desires and Magnus was going to make sure he was going to be there – he wasn't going to let go of Alec now that he finally got him. 

"Alexander." he whispered only for the Shadowhunter's ears which perked at the soft caress of the warlock's voice saying his complete name like it was the sweetest ambrosia tasted ever. He felt a warmth washing over him, something that reminded him of Magnus' magic and he wondered for a moment if Magnus marked him in any magical way… maybe it was a warlock thing. But he'll have to ask about it later, Alec told himself, as he turned to the squeal of Simon who hurried towards them and started babbling nonsense.

Magnus watched Alec from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself, thinking that he had Ragnor to thank for this. How Alec was changing him already, Ragnor’s advices were good, but Magnus had always believed if he didn’t try it at least once, whether wrong or right, then he wouldn’t know. And now Alec... now Alec was going to be the biggest challenge of his immortal life; one he was looking forward to. Their path together has just began, however bumpy it might be.


End file.
